Table for Three
by FuyaFuse
Summary: An Ouranlove triangle Kyoya X OC X Mori.
1. Character Info

_**Give me until the end of the month to update it.**_

**Name:** Yuki Tsujimoto

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** December 16

**Looks:** Yuki has elbow length black hair with white tips (dyed) and grass green eyes.

**Personality:** Yuki is usually blunt and sarcastic. Almost nobody can stump her. She won't let anyone get close enough to know her secret.

**Likes:** Personal Space, Acting, and Bāchan

**Dislikes:** Long Lines, Crowds, and Animal Abuse

**Family:** Older sister named Natsumi Tsujimoto who she doesn't see a lot because she is a police officer who live with her teammate Miyuki.

**Past:** Yuki use to live with Natsumi until her sister got the job at Bokuto Station. Now she live by herself in the same house just usually the nice elderly lady next door makes her food. (She can cook)

**Electives:** Home Economics, Kendo, and Drama

**Others:** Nobody can get at least 2 feet close to her and if she like you it's 1. When she joins the host club she will keep her hair in a ponytail.

_**I decided to make another story a little too early if you ask me but I had ideas for OHSHC that was sitting in my head to long and it was getting to me. Yuki takes Haruhi's place in the story since it will be harder to fit her in. I just thought up another idea for a filler chapter. Please if you have any ideas let me know I'll love to incorporate them. I don't own OHSHC or You're Under Arrest. This is not a crossover I just love Natsumi so much I decided to fit her into the story. She will usually appear in holiday filler chapters like Yuki's birthday or Christmas.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 Club Desires**_

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"Yuki here is your lunch." I grabbed the bento box and ran down the street shouting "Thanks Bāchan." I waved and she smiled and went back into the house.

**~To The School~**

I just finished running 10 laps around the field and was about to wash the sweat off my face until I bumped into someone, a tall handsome guy with short dark hair and brown eyes, I think he's on the kendo team. Guess I'll find out after school. "Sorry." He nodded and continued walking as if nothing happened. I washed my face and went to my next class. "Good afternoon class, I would like to introduce our new student." I walked into the class as told, everyone looked at me as I stood next to the teacher. She introduced me to the class "This is Yuki Tsujimoto, class be nice to him." I had my track suit on but I really didn't think I looked like a guy Not like the teacher cares all she is worried about is her money just like the rest of these filthy, snobbish, rich kids. "Tsujimoto-san can you please sit next to Hikaru." I walked to the back of the class and sat in a seat next to the window "Actually that's not him, Hikaru can you raise your hand." I looked and it was one of twins in my Home Ec class No way in hell will that happen. "That is not possible, I don't like them," The teacher looked shocked probably because it's my first day out of the whole week it started "Well I guess you can still stay there since it's empty." "Aww I lost a new 'friend'." A bunch of girls ran up to comfort him from his not so broken heart. I looked out the window ignoring the world around me taking notes when I am suppose to until I felt something fly past my face and seen a paper airplane in the middle of my desk. I unwrapped it and there was a note inside saying Come to Music Room 3 after school -K I looked towards the direction of it's origin and it traces back to the twins I guess I can give them a chance. I nodded towards them and went back to looking out the window.

**~After Class/School~**

"Addio classe." The bell rang as the teacher was saying goodbye Hikaru and Kaoru waited for me by the door, I walked to the boys "Come on Yuki." They both grabbed my arms "Let go, I have kendo right now." They dropped my arms and stopped walking "Oh really!" Hikaru had a mischievous glint in his eyes "We have a friend that is the captain of the kendo team." Kaoru teased pulling me towards my after school club "Who is he?" I was very curious and I can tell they can hear it in my voice "His name is Takashi Morinozuka but just call him Mori-senpai.""Here you go Yuki see you after the club." They tossed me through the open door and I almost fell on my face "Thanks guys." I closed the door and walked to the back of the room to change in the proper wear of kendo. After I finished I put my hair in a ponytail so it won't get in my face, I seen that tall guy again i walked up to him hoping to start a conversation "Hello!" I sounded enthusiastic but not to much for him to tell I was a girl since I don't want the guys to feel bad about getting beaten by a girl "Hi." Okay I need to keep the conversation going "Do you know who the team captain is?" He just pointed at himself and put the helmet on and walked to another student. As they started sparring I went up to one of the other students "Is Takashi any good?"The guy just gasped "Do you know Mori-senpai personally?" He had lots of hope in his eyes "Nope, not one bit." Pretty sure I crushed his dreams but he recovered quickly "THEN YOU SHOULDN'T CALL HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME." He wasn't actually yelling but he was in my face with a bamboo sword where my heart is Fanboy much. "Are you challenging me?"I held the sword with my left hand slowly moving it away while standing up. Now I got a better look at him, he is taller than me by an inch or two with short messy brown hair and caramel brown eyes "Yes." "Guys we need a referee over here." They looked at us and Takashi stopped his sparring to referee us "Ready, Go." His deep voice sent tingles through my body I have to concentrate.

**~Skip Duel~**

"YAY Yuki!" I heard familiar voices and looked to see the twins and some other guys clapping. "Good Job." The captain said going to changed into the school uniform I should do the same though I don't have a school uniform. "You should join the Host Club, what do you think Tamaki-senpai?" Kaoru asked a blonde guy with violet eyes "I think it was time for a new host anyway." I walked towards the changing room grabbing my bag ignoring the conversation. I came back to the group in my black hoodie with 'Born A Boss' in the center also in dark-washed jeans and black converse "You're now the shy type." That's the only thing that stood out over everyone talking "You also need a school uniform." A guy with glasses threw one at me. A very short guy pushed me back to the changing room "Hurry up please." He had the biggest smile on his face I couldn't pull up the courage to yell at him for pushing me actually yell in his presence at all. I came out the changing room again this time in the boys school uniform "Ca home now it's after four and I have to cook dinner today." "Sure, just meet us in Music Room 3 after school tomorrow." "Yeah whatever." I walked to the exit "Do you need a ride?" I wasn't really paying attention so I don't know who said it "No, but thanks for the offer." I waved and ran out the door.

_**A/N: Hey guys this is the first chapter and sorry I didn't upload it any sooner but I wasn't really working on it at all. To tell the truth I finished it all today since I didn't go to school because I had a doctor appointment. I am not dying I just got a cold and in pain for slipping in wet grass playing soccer. I also didn't want to start working on it until I come up with a title for this chapter, stupid right. I'll try my best to keep you updated. R&R if you feel like it.**_


End file.
